endure_orgfandomcom-20200214-history
Jamie
| season = 4 | role = Intern }} | season = Sierra Leone | introshot = | tribes = | place = 23/42 | alliances = Menimist | challenges = 1 | votes = 4 | days = 21 | survav = 3.97 | edgic = MOR3 | idolsfound = 0 | season2= | |tribes2 = |place2= 9/20 |alliances2= LL Cool J(T) |challenges2 = 3 |votes2= 4 | days2=17 | survav2 = 3.77 | edgic2 = CPP3 | idolsfound2 = 0 }} is a Production Member; first joining production in Season 4 as an Intern. He is known for being one of the first two players to ever return to the series competing in & . History After participating in Sierra Leone was an avid member of the alumni and dedicated viewer of the series giving in-depth analysis of the cast members as a prediction writer. In preparation for The Sundarbans Jamie was asked back to compete once again which he accepted eventually placing 9th. During preparation of Endure: 4, Stephen discovered that he would not be able to continue as a Production Member this season as he needed to focus on his schooling. As a replacement to fill the void Jamie was approached to come on board as an intern becoming the second Intern of the season which was officially announced on 22nd January 2015. Sierra Leone Age :22 ''Samm's Player Review'' Alright, arguably this is a little high. 4/20 Blaze It Mother Fuckers cause this is my damn opinion and if I wanna do it this way I can - PEACEEEE. Frankly, this post won't be tremendously long in comparison to others. Just because people are further up doesn't really mean they're going to get a fucking essay - and especially because I'm going to have to do another ranking for Jamie in the future, I have absolutely no motivation to do an essay over here. Let me start by saying the main reason Jamie was asked back for season three was because I wanted to bring back two people who were taken out of the game by circumstances beyond their own control. Originally the cast was Jamie and Tyler Poirier, and then TJ! Thematically it was a concept that worked along with the no one's safe sort of story line. And to say that Jamie was screwed by consequences beyond his own control was an understatement. There were a lot of plans in the works - would they have come to fruition? That's a game we'll never actually get to see. Jamie started out on literally The Worst Tribe Ever, good ol' Livadi, the Twitter Tribe, the biggest train wreck of a tribe, but God bless their souls did they try. Jamie was solidly set amongst Trent, Ari, and Eric - who were the main core alliance of the tribe. Set up nicely, there was really no cause for concern, he solidly could have made the final two in a world where that tribe disintegrated into nothingness - and well, let's be real, it realistically could have, because they sucked at challenge. Which is also a theme of Jamie's time in the game, he really God damn sucked at challenges, like oh man. This really came to fruition on Yeliwor. Keith drafted Jamie as one of the "let's just spread around the loser tribes" strategy of the initial four captains. Little did he know the best friendship and alliance in the human race would be formed. Jamie's initial walk onto Yeliwor was a little touchy, there was the clear Rutilus three of Matt, Tom, and Keith - as well as TJ and Lindsay from the wiki tribe. Luckily there was a shared appreciation amongst everyone that the iSF alliance had to go - this, plus not being around, lead to the immediate elimination of Lulu. Penny was kidnapped, and thus Keith's first ally gone. During this time, Jamie built up his social relationships with just about everyone in the tribe, especially as Chandni managed her way onto the tribe. Jamie had a lock on Atlan, who was formally known as Jamie's potato. As there was now three Ferrous people on the tribe, Jamie, Keith, and Tom came together for a Chandni blindside, ultimately leading to the elimination of Lindsay, and the greatest story line of TJ having absolutely no idea. When Tom was kidnapped in an effort to be voted off, Keith and Jamie became essentially an inseparable duo and became one of the greatest alliances known as the Meninists. There was a lot of issues with this coalition, most of it came with the fact that they couldn't win a damn challenge to save their life. Out of everyone outside and inside the core alliance of iSF, Jamie and Keith had the best social awareness in terms of what was really going on in the game. This lead to a lot of stellar gameplay in the early rounds to eliminate any potential infiltration of information. The best example of this was the Penny vote who refused to give any information over about her trip onto Kakim for a few rounds. Losing any and all loose ends, they moved forward with what they could, small bits of messy humans. Plus we got this amazing makeup tutorial out of Jamie. Usually I link to videos, but Jamie was pretty dull in terms of video content in his first season due to an adaptability in to the skype format. The three tribe phase was really hard - Jamie ended up on a tribe with Eric, who had been shipped onto Yeliwor last minute, alongside Cristina and Tom who were also slight perpetuators of rebellion against iSF. This is where the game got a bit messy. Mostly due to cheating circumstances. Everyone had been told not to trust Eric, not to like Eric, and for pretty good reason and this was proven. There was tons of conversation about flipping the script and taking out Jeffrey and the Kakim bunch. Tom had Jillian in the works - all of this was in the potential realm of Bo. All these plans, however, were thrown off by the massive distrust thrust upon Eric. And by proxy, thrust on to Jamie due to coming from an original tribe with him. Then Eric cheated, as highlighted before, fake idol screenshots, making "production" posts, confessional screenshots. And in an effort to get rid of this "idol" the tribe voted out Jamie just to be safe. And thus was ruined one of the potentially greatest script flips in this game due to rule breaking circumstances. Had Jamie stayed? An entirely different game in my opinion. The bottom feeders tribe, the merge, there was a whole lot of opportunities missed. Jamie attended tribal every round except one. He voted in the majority every single time. The only vote cast on him before that was by Lindsay who admitted in her voting confessional that Jamie was the guy to beat and he was running the show. Jamie attended almost as many tribal councils as Bryce and lasted half the time, just to give some more perspective. Alas. Voting History The Sundarbans Age:22 ''Samm's Player Review'' To Be Added Voting History Trivia *Jamie shares a birthday with fellow season 3 player and Winner Jake *Jamie has won the least amount of challenges out of anyone who has lasted to day 23. *Jamie along with TJ are the first two people to ever return to the series. Category:Production Category:Sierra Leone Category:The Sundarbans Category:Intern Category:Contestant